gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Hard Light
Hard light is a form of photon manipulation that can be preformed utilizing naturally occurring phrydinnium crystals to create Crystal Photons. By energizing a monomolecular wafer of these crystals and then passing light through them, a hard light construct can be created; as essentially a magnified "reflection" of the crystal made out of light particles that temporarily assume some properties of matter. This reflection exists by virtue of the crystal as the light particles created by it are entangled with the crystal. The fact that these crystals have a hexagonal atomic structure leads to a hexagonal pattern being present in the projection. In essence, hard light and holograms work on the same principle, with the only difference being the amount of energy forced into them and how quickly the light particles are allowed to decay back into normal photons. As holograms have more and more power forced into them the light particles (assuming some properties of normal matter) become dense enough to interact with normal matter. With a healthy medium this can produce incredibly strong solid objects that one can safely touch (though they will feel warm). This can be used to generate barriers with varying levels of tangibility, such as hangar doors which can keep up atmospheric pressure but allow heavy solid objects to pass through. Hard Light blades and shields are created by taking this technology to its logical extreme, in terms of the amount of power forced into the blade or shield. These blades or shields will fill with vast amounts of light which will discharge into energy when they make contact with normal matter. This has the effect of incinerating the matter colliding with intense heat, physically blocking it, and draining the energy of the shield/blade all at once, which will slowly restore as more light particles are introduced. Hard light constructs can also collide and interact with other sources of light or even hard light, absorbing them in and changing their color temporarily. Normal sources of light don't have much of an effect but intense lasers of a particular color can induce this effect. For instance if a red and blue hard light construct are to physically collide they will exchange light particles causing both to turn purple. However they will quickly revert back to their normal color as the crystal cycles the light particles through itself and reverts them to its color. It is possible to break a hardlight construct, but doing so requires imparting absurd amounts of energy with regards to the size of the construct. Doing so can take advantage of the entangled state of the light particles making up the hard light sheet to their home crystal. If the construct takes on a very large amount of energy, enough to break it, the energy can backfire into the crystal and shatter it, rendering the projector worthless. Colors Hardlight comes in several colors based on the type of natural crystal wafers containing Phrydinnium that are used. These gemstones are extremely rare (thankfully only small wafers of them are needed to produce hard light, so one crystal could be used to produce millions of projectors) and the impurities within the crystals produce the different colors. These crystals could also be produced artifically by way of a Materium Forge though the process was extremely expensive and difficult and it was far more economical to simply mine the crystals. There was no known effect on the behavior of a hard light construct from using a different crystal, it appeared to be a simply cosmetic difference. The Nassun Bai system within the Gauss Dominion was known to be rich in phrydinnium alexandrite crystals and was mined for them, hence why most of their hardlight and holographic emissions were cyan blue in color. Category:Technology